


Fulfilling a Fantasy

by skyhillian



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation (female), Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: Prompt: How about some egoflapbang with Suzy watching?





	

Suzy is curled up on her bed in her pajamas with her laptop. Arin is in at the office recording with Dan, but he had left her a flash drive with a note taped to it that said “ _for you. Have fun ;)_ ” She opens the single file on the flash drive and sees that it’s a video of Danny and Arin. From the looks of their outfits, it had been recorded when they had done the two Skyward Sword episodes. She pulls the video up and it begins to play.

Arin turns to wink at the camera before swearing quietly and getting up to recenter the shot, and Suzy can hear Dan giggling offscreen.

Arin kneels on the couch and cups Dan’s face in his hands. Another giggle escapes Dan before Arin kisses him. Their movements are far too practiced for this to be something they rarely do. Suzy’s stomach lurches and a deep tingle flows down her legs. She had mentioned offhandedly a few weeks ago while Arin was sucking on her thick, pink strap on that she wanted to see him do this kind of shit for real. He and Dan had been fucking for several months by that point and she had always wanted to watch but she wasn’t sure how to breach the subject.

On screen, Arin is leaning Dan back against the couch and hiking Dan’s long legs over his hips so that they can grind their bodies together. A tinny moan floats out of the speakers and Suzy bites down on her lip.

Arin quickly divests Dan of his jeans and socks; he’s shoved his shirt up, bunching it underneath his armpits, not wanting to take the time for Dan to sit up.

“Fuck,” Arin says lowly when Dan’s cock smacks against his stomach. “You’re not wearing underwear?” Dan grins and cups Arin through his basketball shorts.

“You’re not either, hotshot,” Dan teases. Arin bucks against his hand once before swatting his hand away and bending to kiss at Dan’s neck. As Arin moves across Danny’s body, he moans and rolls his hips against Arin’s. Suzy can feel the fabric of her panties grow damp when Dan keens at the feeling of Arin’s tongue on his nipple.

The laptop slides off her lap and onto the bed when she readjusts her position so that she can slide a hand into her panties. Her middle finger brushes over her clit just as Arin takes Dan’s cock into his mouth. Her moan follows Dan’s as she watches her husband suck his cock like a fucking expert. They had practiced the art of dick sucking a lot more when he started fooling around with Dan. The strap on that Arin had picked himself when they started trying out pegging was eight inches, which was roughly the same as Dan’s length. Arin had only recently started to be able to deepthroat it without gagging, and Suzy watches with hooded eyes as Arin takes Dan down until his nose is pressed to his abdomen. Danny arches off the couch, swearing loudly.

“Fuck–Arin, oh my God.” By his reaction, Suzy guessed that it’s been a long time since someone has done this for him. “Taking my cock like a fucking–like a champ, shit.” Arin pulls off him with a gasp, a trail of thick saliva stretching between his lips and Dan’s erection.

Suzy rubs her clit in tight circles and rocks her hips against her hand. She vaguely remembers Arin telling her excitedly that he had deepthroated Dan. She had rewarded him that night by fucking him deep and slow. She jerks out of her thoughts when she hears her name.

“Have you been practicing that with Suze?” Dan asks Arin, who is mouthing at his balls. “Fuck.” Arin presses Dan’s legs up and back toward his chest, and Suzy moans loudly when Arin licks a long line from Dan’s hole to the base of his cock. She’s met with no resistance when she slides two fingers into herself.

“I’d– _God, Arin_ –pay to see you sucking on Suzy’s cock.” Arin groans, causing Dan to whine. He has one hand tangled in his hair and the other one is digging into the back of the couch like he’s hanging on for dear life. “I bet she fucks your face and you just– _fuck_ –fucking take it.”

Dan moans like he’s being paid for it when Arin presses a finger in alongside his tongue. Suzy matches her pace with the one Arin is using on Dan, curling her fingers on the withdrawal.

“Arin,” Dan whines, “fucking fuck me already.”

Arin grins and bites down on the back of Dan’s thigh, causing him to yelp. He grabs the lube and a condom out of the storage drawer that’s next to the couch for remotes and pens and things and shucks his basketball shorts off. His cock juts out from between his thighs, shiny at the tip with precum. As quick as he can manage, Arin rolls the condom on and coats himself with lube. He hikes one of Dan’s legs up onto his shoulder while the other curls around his waist.

“Fuck,” Dan moans as Arin slides into him. “So big.” Arin only waits for a moment before beginning to fuck Dan. Danny tugs on his hair again.

Suzy’s hips roll against her hand, trying to increase the friction from the heel of her hand against her clit.

“God, Suzy would love to see you like this,” Arin grunts. The rhythmic slap of skin against skin is dirty and sexy as all hell. “Seeing you just fucking take my cock like such a good boy.” Danny keens loudly at the praise, and the desperate sound makes Suzy moan as well. “She’d love to pound into your tight little hole.”

“Arin,” Danny whines. His fingers are tangled in his hair and they pull rhythmically with Arin’s rough thrusts.

“Do you want that, kitten? Do you want my wife to fuck you with her big cock?” Dan's back arches off the couch and Suzy knows by the violent reaction that Arin has nailed his prostate. He nods frantically, and Arin halts his movements. Dan scrabbles against the couch, distressed that Arin stopped.

“Arin!” he complains, breathless.

“Say it,” Arin growls.

Suzy moans loudly and slides a third finger into herself and plucks at a hardened nipple with the other hand. She can feel her orgasm creeping up on her from somewhere down in her toes.

“I want your w-wife to fuck me–” His words are cut off by a pornographic moan when Arin slams back in, nailing his prostate. “Fuck-fuck… fuck me with her h-huge cock.” His back arches off of the couch in a beautiful arch and a spasm rocks his body as he cums in huge spurts across his stomach and chest. Arin fucks into him a few more times before swearing loudly and emptying himself into Dan.

Suzy cries out into the quiet of the bedroom as her own orgasm washes over her. She can feel the walls of her pussy spasming around her fingers and the sensation alone drags her into a second smaller orgasm.

As she works to catch her breath, Suzy closes the laptop and grabs her phone, snapping a quick picture of her flushed face, damp fingers in her mouth, and sending it to Arin with the note “How soon can we get Dan in our bedroom?”


End file.
